Nurse Lily
Lily is Emma's former guardian. She came to Iridium High posing as a school nurse so that she can watch over Emma and help her with her powers. She became a member of the Witches' Council as a replacement for Ramona. Lilly is portrayted by Melissa Carcache Physical Appearance Lily has a lightly above olive taned skin, brown/black eyes, and she wears fashionable cool clothes. She is the nurse of Iridium High and often wears a white nurse coat over her outfit. She carries a black purse with a red/pink ribbon or bow tied to the purse. Lily also uses different gadgets like The Magic Tablet and the Magic phone that can be used to reach her through the magic realm. Personality When it comes to powers and witches, Lily is very serious. It's possible she's like this because she's Emma's guardian. Lily is very curious about the Principal and eventually does research on her. Lily is smart when it comes to protecting Emma and often tricks those who try to get in Emma's way. She is shown to be very protective and coming in when Emma, or Andi are in danger. For Example in Monkey Business II Lily is turned into a monkey by Maddie and try's to tell Emma and Andi about the principals secret, but gets turned into a monkey before she can. Relationships Emma Alonso (friend) Lily trains Emma to be a good witch, although Lily thinks Emma's too nice as a witch. Lily takes her job as Guardian seriously, like walking her home and coming to her house univited. She was very upset when the council took her off of Emma's case, showing that she really cares for Emma like Emma was her own daughter. In the beginning of the series Lily would follow Emma around because she would have to look after Emma and keep a close eye on her and help her out with her powers so she would learn to control them so no one would get suspicious about her. Throughout the season her and Emma have stayed good friends. Andi Cruz (guardian in training) Lily helps train Andi to be a guardian. Lily often thinks that Andi has a smart mouth because Andi is always criticizing Lily for not being a very good guardian. Over time in the series, Lily and Andi became closer, but every once in a while Lily would tell Andi to get more serious. Lily thinks that she is resourceful and takes care of herself and Lily trusts Andi to take care of Emma. Julio Torres (possible crush) Julio (pronounced Hulio) and Lily have a flirting aroma between them. They started liking each other ever since Lily accuses Julio of being a mama's boy because he usually reports to her when he sees weird things that happen, like when Lily ended up in the pool. Lily and Julio do interact with each other sometimes. Towards the end of season 1, Julio (pronounced Hulio) proposes to his girlfriend AKA Nurse Lily. Powers With The Magic Phone Teleportation- When Emma or Andi had magic problems they call her on the phone and where ever she was she would teleport to the location of the call. Trivia *Lily was Emma guardian. *Lily is the American version of Cussy Canosa from Grachi. *Emma is her first Guardian client. *Lily is a powerless witch. *Desdemona was Emma's temporary guardian. Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Every witch way Category:Season 1 Category:Characters